Anakin Skywalker
"Then you will die!" ―Darth Vader to Ahsoka Tano Anakin Skywalker was a Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Born to the slave Shmi Skywalker in 42 BBY, Anakin was conceived by midi-chlorians, the symbiotic organisms that allowed individuals to touch the Force, and he and his mother were brought to the desert planet of Tatooine to be the slaves of Gardulla the Hutt. They soon ended up as the property of the Toydarian Watto, and Skywalker exhibited exceptional piloting skills and a reputation for being able to build and repair anything even at a young age. In 32 BBY, Skywalker encountered the Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Padmé Amidala, and he helped them secure the parts they needed for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic podracing event—only to learn that he had also won his freedom in doing so. Reluctantly leaving his mother behind, Skywalker accompanied Jinn and his group to the Republic's capital of Coruscant and participated in the Battle of Naboo, helping to free Amidala's homeworld from the armies of the Trade Federation. While Jinn was killed during the battle, Jinn's student Obi-Wan Kenobi followed Jinn's wishes and took on Skywalker as his Padawan, and much of the Jedi Council believed that Skywalker was the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy: one who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith Order. Skywalker and Kenobi had a number of adventures during the Padawan's decade of training to become a Jedi, but as the Separatist Crisis threatened to tear the Republic apart in 22 BBY, Skywalker was reunited with Amidala when he was assigned to protect her from assassins. The two grew close during the course of the assignment, though they were caught up in the Battle of Geonosis and the beginning of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Losing an arm during the fighting, Skywalker received a cybernetic replacement, and he and Amidala were secretly married in the days after the battle despite the Jedi Code's restrictions on attachments. During the Clone Wars, which raged for the next three years, Skywalker was granted the rank of Jedi Knight and became known to the public as the "Hero with No Fear." Taking on the Togruta Ahsoka Tano as his apprentice, Skywalker fought alongside Kenobi and his fellow Jedi in scores of battles, and his friendship with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine deepened despite the Jedi Order's wariness of Palpatine's rapid acquisition of further powers during the Clone Wars. Throughout the Clone Wars, Skywalker's anger and sense of loss pushed him ever closer to the dark side of the Force, and his visions of Amidala dying in childbirth in 19 BBY made him desperate to find a way to save his wife. Palpatine, who was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, manipulated Skywalker into becoming his apprentice with the promise of saving Amidala, and Skywalker became the Sith Lord Darth Vader as Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire and decimated the Jedi Order. Vader and Kenobi clashed on Mustafar after Vader attacked his wife in the belief that she had betrayed him, and Vader was left limbless and ravaged by fire at the end of their battle. Encased in a suit of life-sustaining black armor and believing his wife to be dead, Vader embraced his role as the Emperor's right hand and enforcer, hunting down Jedi survivors and enforcing the will of the Empire for years to come. The Sith Lord trained a number of secret apprentices and Dark Jedi, though his plans to overthrow his master had not advanced far when the Galactic Civil War erupted between the Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic in 2 BBY. In 0 BBY, the Death Star—the Empire's greatest superweapon—was destroyed by a young Rebel pilot despite Vader's efforts, and Vader became obsessed with discovering the pilot's identity, only to learn that it was Luke Skywalker: his own son, born before Amidala's death. Vader continued to pursue both Skywalker and the Alliance over the next three years, finally luring his son into a trap on the mining colony of Cloud City in 3 ABY where the two dueled. Vader revealed his identity to Skywalker, though his son refused to join him and escaped. When Darth Sidious learned of Skywalker's existence, he set in motion his own plans to recruit Skywalker and thereby replace Vader, but Skywalker surrendered himself to Imperial forces on the forest moon of Endor in 4 ABY in hopes of redeeming his father and turning him back to the light side. In a final duel on the second Death Star as the Battle of Endor raged around them, Skywalker and Vader fought each other, and Vader refused his son's attempts to redeem him, learning that Skywalker had a twin sister named Leia in the process. Skywalker defeated his father but refused to kill him, and when Sidious attempted to kill the young man, Vader—moved by his son's love—abandoned the dark side and sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor, fulfilling the prophecy of the Chosen One. Mortally wounded, Anakin made peace with his son and became one with the Force.﻿ = Biography Early Life Believed to have been created by the will of the Force, Shmi Skywalker gave birth to her only child, Anakin Skywalker on the desert planet of Tatooine. Despite Shmi being a slave, that automatically made Anakin a slave and being owned by the Hutts. Around the time when Anakin was 3 years old, Gardulla the Hutt lost Shmi and Anakin Skywalker to the Toydarian known as Watto. He worked in Watto's shop and would receive the nickname of "Ani". Discovery At the age of nine years old, Anakin encountered Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, and R2-D2 in their search of a new hyperdrive unit for the Royal Naboo Starship. Seeing his great potential as a Jedi, Jinn allowed Skywalker to help them secure the parts that they need for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic. Upon winning the podrace, Skywalker learned that he had also won his freedom in doing so. After a rather heartfelt and reluctant farewell to his mother, Skywalker met Jinn's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he accompanied the pair to Coruscant where he was presented to the Jedi High Council. Despite Jinn's claims that he was the Chosen One, the Jedi High Council determined that Skywalker was not to be trained in accordance to the Jedi Code. Instead, they sent Jinn and Kenobi back to Naboo with Queen Amidala, to protect her and lure out the mysterious assailant, Darth Maul. During the Battle of Naboo, Skywalker was forced to hide in the cockpit of a Naboo N-1 Starfighter, whereas Jinn and Kenobi engaged Darth Maul in lightsaber combat. In an attempt to destroy three Droidekas, Skywalker inadvertently started the autopilot, launching the starfighter into space to attack the Trade Federation Droid Control Ship orbiting over Naboo. With R2-D2's help, Anakin regained control over the ship but was soon shot by a Vulture Droid and flew into the hangar of the droid control ship. Inside it, Anakin fired two proton torpedoes, hitting the main reactor. Thus causing a chain reaction that destroyed the ship shortly after Skywalker's starfighter had left it, killing Daultay Dofine, personnel, and causing the droid army on the planet below to shut down. When he returned, Anakin was present at Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral, to which Kenobi informed him that he would become a Jedi, determined to keep his promise to his defunct master. Despite Jedi Grand Master Yoda's reluctance, the now Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi took Skywalker as his Padawan, before taking part in the victory celebration at Theed. Kenobi's Padawan During one of their adventures, Anakin rescued Obi-Wan after he had fallen into a nest full of gundarks. As Anakin continued to grow, his exceptional skills made him arrogant. When he was 14, Anakin built his first lightsaber on the planet of Ilum. After he finished it's construction, Kenobi said to him "Anakin, this weapon is your life." An anomaly among his peers, he sought to impress his peers at the Jedi Temple. Once during a training session, he had a programmed a training droid to mimic the appearance of the Sith on Naboo for the duel. Being watched over by other Padawans, Mace Windu, Kenobi, and Supreme Chancellor Luke Den, who had a strong unknown hatred for the young Anakin. Anakin activated the program and subsequently defeated the droid. However, it prompted the scorn of two of his fellow Padawans, who had called him "a slave to his emotions", for which he wasn't meant to become a great Jedi. Angered, Anakin used the Force to levitate their lightsabers and activated them, pointing them right at them, and he asked them what emotion they felt, but Kenobi had intervened. Skywalker then returned their lightsabers and apologized for his actions. Return to Tatooine WIPCategory:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General Category:The Chosen One Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Clone Wars Veteran